Connection Between Worlds A Dream?
by ShadowProphet
Summary: This is a story about a kid from the real world named Ryuuji who accidently finds a way to transport himself to the Naruto universe, even if it's only for a little while. How will this affect the Naruto Universe...or how will it affect Ryuuji and his life


Author: Shadow Prophet

This is my first fanfic so if the story is a little below what you were expecting, although I hope it wont be, cut me some slack, k. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, also I will try to update as much as possible, but due to me being a student, I can't guarantee anything. Also, any reviews will be appreciated, good or bad, because I really want to learn frommy mistakes and fix them, so your opinions help, thanks in advance. Oh and by the way, any writing that is in italic symbolizes thinking, in case you didn't know that. ENJOY! seriously, you better enjoy it...or else there'll be some bloodshed.

Chapter 1: A dream?

Sighing I leaned back in my chair and stared up at the ceiling. School had never been a particular interest of mine, in fact I was often considered a delinquent. I still never really understood why they cared so much if I skipped class, because even when I was here, its not like I really payed attention or anything anyway.

Pulling my hat low so as to hide my face from the rest of my class I began to daydream, and once again it consisted of the same thing as usual. I was once again a part of the Naruto universe. I loved daydreaming of being part of Naruto. It always made me feel that maybe if I was there, I could live a better life. I mean, the life of a ninja just sounded so cool and interesting, I'd give anything to be a part of that.

Laughing quietly to myself I muttered, "yeah right, and next thing I know...poof...I'll have my wish come true like some fairytale."

Even though I couldn't help but admit I'd like for this to happen, I knew it was impossible and often mocked myself for it. As I looked out from under the cover of my hat, I noticed one of the girls in my class staring at me, but as soon as we made eye contact she turned away.

Shrugging, I muttered, "girls." this got a quick laugh from myself.

Figuring it was pointless to think about cutting class because I was already here. Its not like I couldn't if I wanted to, its just that I didn't really feel like dealing with the hassle. Lowering the rim of my cap once more, I returned to daydreaming about Naruto once more. Before I knew it, I was already falling asleep.

Next thing I knew, a piece of chalk hit me in the head followed by an angry teacher yelling, "Dammit Ryuuji, how many times have I told you not to sleep in class." I began to stand upto yell at my teacher for waking me. I mean its not like I did anything in class anyway. ButI was stopped dead in my tracks as I saw not my teacher...but shocked at what I was seeing, I figured I must have been hallucinating I turned to the student nextto me to ask him something. But instead of the usual red haired bookworm who sits next to me, I saw a person who had the hood of his sweater pulled over his head, effectively hiding his face from me. Had it not been for the little white dog sitting on his head I most llikely wouldn't have guessed who it was. But the dog was a dead give away. _"That dog is Akamaru, and that means that this guy is...Kiba. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Man, these daydreams are getting way too realistic. I mean this has gotta be a dream...right?"_

Utterly dumbfounded at the turn of events, I just stood there slack jawed andwide-eyed. But before long, the silence was broken by a certain loud-mouthed blonde ninja.

"hahaha serves you right Ryuuji no baka." Shouted Naruto as he stood up pointing and smirking at me.

Had it not been for my short temper I would have wondered how Naruto knew my name, but at the moment I was just pissed at being insulted. But before I had the chance react to the insult Naruto was already being yelled at by Iruka. Deciding to see where this was goingI leaned back in my seat and watched in amusement. Naruto just stared at his feet as Iruka lectured him, giving the occaisional nod to show that he was listening. Once Iruka finished lecturing him, he told him to sit down and stop interrupting.A frown formed on his face as he lowered himself back into his seat... but not before shooting one last glare at me. Deciding to have a little fun with him, I smirked and pointed my finger at him, about to laugh at him for getting lectured. But before the first word even left my mouth,I was cut short by a glaring Iruka standing over me.

"Don't think that just because I yelled at him first that I forgot about you. You must understand how important it is to pay attention in class so you can be a better ninja. So no more sleeping in my class." Iruka lectured. Finishing he turned around and began to walk away. Out of the corner my eye I noticed Naruto smirking at me. As I was about to yell at him Iruka turned around and shouted out, "One final thing. Ryuuji, Naruto, if I catch either of you disturbing the class in either manner, I'll make you regret it. Oh, one more thing, you two have the worst grades in my class...SO GET IT TOGETHER!"

Both Naruto and I shut nodded our understanding and promptly shut up, not wanting to further incite Iruka's wrath. Deciding it was better to play it safe rather then piss Iruka off again, i made a mental note to try not to fight with Naruto...too much anyway.

I sat back down in my seat andbegan thinking, _"How the hell did I get here anyway? Will I ever get back to my world? What should I do?" _But regardless of the fact that I might be stuck here in the Naruto universe, I realized that Ididn't really mind. In fact i was actually pretty happy.As a matter of fact, its not like there was anything for me back in my world. Not being one to question my luck I just leaned back in my seat and looked around the room and took in who was here. Finally I turned my eyes to the person seated next to me. As my eyes fell on her, the shy girl immediately turned away, but I had still glimpsed her eyes. They had been lavender, and I immediately realized the girl next to me was none other than Hyuuga Hinata, the shy girl who had a crush on Naruto and was the current heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

Smiling, I thought to myself, _"this could be interesting."_ As I leaned back, I thought about just how much I had lucked out. I mean, I got to live out my deepest wish. A wish that should have been impossible no matter howI thought about it. Leaning back in my chair I thought to myself, _"hehe, looks like my luck might finally be changing." _As I was finishing the thought a powerful urge to nap overcame me. The last thought that went through my head being, _"Iruka-sensei will probably get mad at me for this. oh well, I'm bound to do it again sooner or later anyway."_

No sooner had I fallen asleep then I was awakened by someone shaking my shoulder. Slowly opening my eyes expecting to be faced with an angry Iruka-sensei or some other Naruto character. To my surprise I was face to face with the girl from my class who had been watching me earlier.

"Ano...Ryuuji-kun, class ended, we can leave now." the girl mumbled out.

I shot up from my seat looking at the room around me. It was my usual class and I had just gotten up from my usual desk. "No way. I was just in...It couldn't have been a dream,it wasall so real." I muttered

the girl must have thoughtI had been saying something to her, because shethen asked, "Are you okayRyuuji-kun? You're acting weird, and you slept all class."

I blankly nodded to showI was fineand said, "dont worry about me,I'm fine. I was just...having a weird dream is all...Thanks for your concern..."

She must have noticedmy rather futile attempts to remember my name, becausesheblushed and said, " M-My name is Konoka Shigasa. But my friends call me konno-chan."

"konno-chan huh. okay konno-chan, I uh, guess I'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne"AsIwalked out of the classroom I thought to myself, _"Was it all just a dream? But it had seemed so real...Oh well, a dream is just a dream...right?" _But even to myself, I didn't sound very convinced.

Yay, I finished my first chapter. Also, sorry the first chapter is a little short, but im doing it kinda late at night and just want to finish it up now so I can sleep because I have exams tomorrow...oh goody. Anyway, I hope to update soon and will probably have longer chapters from here on out if possible. Anyway, please review, It would really help me. Thanks in advance.


End file.
